


Ever Closer Every Night

by MollyMaryMarie



Series: Wolfstar Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Azkaban, post-moon, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyMaryMarie/pseuds/MollyMaryMarie
Summary: Post-Azkaban, Remus and Sirius spend a full moon together, and it's not as easy as it used to be. Healing each other's wounds, however, is just as comforting as ever.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698766
Comments: 17
Kudos: 120





	Ever Closer Every Night

_Wide-eyed, with a heart made full of fright_ _  
Your eyes follow like tracers in the night  
And the tightrope that you wander every time  
You have been weighed, you have been found wanting_

 _Sheltered, you better keep the wolf back from the door_ _  
He wanders ever closer every night  
And how he waits, begging for blood  
I promised you everything would be fine_

Dammit. He’d tried so hard not to wince when Remus brushed his fingers over his shoulder on their way down from his face. Of course, as observant as Remus was, there was no way he was not going to notice. Sirius splashed on a smile, but it went with no reply.

“You’re hurt,” Remus said, his breathing labored. Sirius shook his head and he knelt next to his bed, his own bed, his _childhood_ bed, in this nightmare of a home.

With Sirius on direct orders from Dumbledore to not leave Grimmauld Place, there wasn’t many places he could go. At least, not as himself. Not many people noticed a man and his dog taking a walk about the neighborhood. Hell, half the time, their walks were in the middle of the night anyway. Except for last night. Because last night had been a full moon.

It had been more than a decade since Sirius had been able to run out the moon with Moony at his side. What he hadn’t realized was how much had changed over the last twelve years while he had been in Azkaban. The Wolf was more violent than he had ever been.

When Remus had been a professor at Hogwarts, he’d had access to wolfsbane. He hadn’t really transformed to this extent in quite some time. Not to mention, it was exceedingly difficult to control the Wolf alone. It had been so easy when they were children, with James on one side and Pete on the other. Last night, it had seemed like the Wolf saw Padfoot as a threat.

The Wolf had taken it out on Padfoot’s front leg, teeth gnashing and lips snarling and mouth foaming. They’d fought for what felt like hours, Sirius trying to exert that familiar dominance over the Wolf, but the Wolf was no longer accepting it the way he used to. It was like the beginning, when they had just become Animagi, and the Wolf hadn’t trusted them, then. It had taken many moons to get there, with the Wolf drawing ever closer, every night.

After Remus became himself again, he hadn’t woken immediately and, after losing himself to a heart made full of fright, Sirius began to realize the extent of the damage that the Wolf had taken out on his upper arm. Hastily, Sirius had bandaged it, covered it under one of Remus’ thick jumpers, and pretended like searing pain didn’t shoot down his arm every second.

But, of course, Remus noticed. It didn’t matter that Remus was the one with the bones of his ribs visible under the claw marks of the Wolf. It didn’t matter that he was actively bleeding all over Sirius’ bed as Sirius frantically tried to stop it with every healing spell he knew. Because he was Remus Lupin, he was more concerned with Sirius’ well-being than his own.

“It’s a scrape, Moony, it’s nothing,” Sirius said with a wave of his hand, returning to the work of his hands as waves of color washed over Remus’ bruised skin. For a moment, Remus seemed to revel in it with a certain amount of relieved pleasure, the gashes on his chest closing rather slowly, but closing all the same. But that was all he gave himself. Only a moment.

“You’re bleeding through my jumper, Sirius,” Remus said under an irritated sigh that was more directed at Sirius’ lie than it was at Sirius himself. “Tell me again that it’s nothing.”

With a growl, Sirius raised only his eyes to meet Remus’ knowing gaze, keeping his hands hovering above the tears in Remus’ flesh. “I’ll deal with it after I’m sure you’re not going to die.”

“Sirius,” Remus said, struggling a little bit less to take in the breath to live. “Take off the jumper and _show_ me.” With a curious smirk in the corner of his lips, Sirius flashed his eyebrows.

“You just want me to take my clothes off,” he said with an arrogant wink. “You’ll get your morning after, you insatiable hound. Be _patient_.” Remus’ eyes rolled, but his cheeks went pink.

They hadn’t gotten there, yet. Not since Sirius’ return from Azkaban. When they had attended Hogwarts, there wasn’t a morning after a full moon that Sirius didn’t heal Remus in ways that were _very_ different than anyone else ever could. As much as Sirius wanted, and as much as they flirted around the idea, they hadn’t even so much as shared a kiss. Not yet.

“You know what I mean, Sirius,” he said, glancing down to see that the open wounds were, at the minimum, no longer open. Carefully, he sat up, reclining in Sirius’ bed. As he did, Sirius reached out and slipped a hand around his neck, helping him adjust. “Thank you.”

“Remus, I was going to heal it myself, I promise. Would it make you feel better if you did it for me?” he asked, a knowing gleam in his silver eyes, made more prominent by the waxing daylight coming in from Sirius’ bedroom window. When Remus nodded, Sirius pulled the jumper from over his head, with a great bit of pain and an uncomfortable squelching sound at the blood that had collected. Sirius glanced over at it. It was _quite_ a wound, to be sure.

“ _Padfoot_ ,” Remus said in an outward breath and Sirius jerked over to find tears in Remus’ eyes. Without a thought to the pain of movement, Sirius’ hands shot to Remus’ face, slipping over his ears and pulling him into a turbulent kiss, the first _real_ kiss they had shared since they were careless teenagers. “I’m so sorry,” Remus sighed, but his kisses were unapologetic.

“It wasn’t you. You _know_ it wasn’t,” Sirius hushed him. “It’ll be quick work for a brilliant wizard like you, don’t give it a second thought.” As he pulled away with a steadying breath, Remus drew his wand from his side and aimed his hands to Sirius’ shoulder. The familiar spell was cold on the surface of his skin, but the interior of the wound was warm with healing.

“I’m going to have to make a deal with Snivellus to keep me on the wolfsbane,” Remus said, responding to Sirius’ expected comment before Sirius even had time to wrinkle his nose. “I don’t like it either, but it’s better than tearing you to pieces every full moon.”

“Right,” Sirius nodded stoically. “You can tear me to pieces every _other_ night of the month.” As he winked, the tension released from Remus’ shoulders, a tender smile passing over his lips. “Oh, _there’s_ my Moony,” Sirius gushed, drawing his leg over Remus’ hip and sliding his hands gently up Remus’ chest. Carefully, he kneaded at Remus’ shoulders and Remus let his head fall back against the wall behind Sirius’ bed. Soft, little moans slipped from Remus’ lips.

“You mind rubbing my back?” Remus asked, his head still leaned back far enough that Sirius felt the draw of the sharp edges of Remus’ throat to his lips. Ever closer, every night.

“Hmm,” Sirius smirked, watching Remus carefully as his hands continued to press into Remus’ aching skin, into his torn muscles. “You know where that always used to lead.”

Remus raised a single brow, etched with a single scar. “That’s what I hoped you’d say.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your comments, or you can send me a shout on tumblr [@mollymarymarie](https://mollymarymarie.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
